The present disclosure relates to facsimile apparatuses and facsimile communication systems and particularly relates to a technique for manipulating an image subject to a facsimile transmission to meet a printing condition of a destination facsimile apparatus.
A technique is proposed for allowing a facsimile apparatus to manipulate an image subject to a facsimile transmission to meet a printing condition of another facsimile apparatus as a destination (on a receiving side). For example, a facsimile apparatus is known which can acquire information on recording paper sheets from a receiving (destination) facsimile apparatus. A technique is also known for allowing a printer to generate and display a preview image according to print setting before actual printing. Furthermore, a technique is also known in which a transmitting facsimile apparatus acquires print setting information on a receiving facsimile apparatus, specifies a printing manner of the receiving facsimile apparatus, notifies the receiving facsimile apparatus of the specified printing manner, and thus allows the receiving facsimile apparatus to perform printing as previewed.